D'un jtm à un je t'aime
by Didou367
Summary: Il n'avait jamais aimé ce "jtm" vide. Mais ne finira t-il pas par haïr un "je t'aime" davantage encore ?


Coucou ! Me revoilà, une fois de plus, avec un OS. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, de sorte qu'il est un peu plus long (voire pas mal plus long... Quoique non, faut pas exagérer non plus) que ce que j'écris d'habitude. Sauf les drabbles, naturellement. Bref, je pense quand même que la fin est quelque peu (pas mal) bâclée...

Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

Jtm Konan_

D'un œil sceptique, Neji survolait le sms que son ami s'apprêtait à envoyer.  
Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ce langage d'adolescents en perpétuelle recherche de soi-même l'horripilait au plus haut point. Un ''Je t'aime'', au départ, c'était censé être l'expression d'un amour, ces mots étaient, normalement, porteurs d'une certaine émotion, en étaient vibrants. Un ''Jtm'', ça ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était vraiment pas esthétique et c'était vide de tout sentiment. En somme, pour lui, un ''Jtm'' écrit à la va-vite ne valait pas un ''Je t'aime'' un peu plus long à écrire mais authentique.

« Ah j'te jure, les gonzesses, soupira son ami. Faut toujours leur assurer qu'on les aime... »

Il quitta de ses yeux nacrés le portable que tenait d'une main ferme son interlocuteur pour les plonger dans ceux, perçants, de celui-ci. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif à cette parole.

« Parce qu'un ''Jtm'', t'appelles ça une déclaration d'amour, toi ? »

Son acolyte rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean noir et passa sa main, désormais débarrassée de son fardeau, dans sa tignasse brune, un sourire coupable sur ses lèvres ténues, laissant entrevoir ses canines anormalement acérées, quelque peu effrayantes.

« En fait, c'est que c'est plus rapide à taper, se justifia t-il. Puis bon, au fond, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, ça revient au même, alors bon, on s'en fout un peu.  
-C'est bien une mentalité de tire-au-flanc, ça. Après, tu t'étonnes d'avoir huit de moyenne en langues.  
-Ça a rien à voir ! Putain Neji, ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets. En plus, si j'ai huit, c'est parce que ça m'intéresse pas, cette merde, c'est tout.  
-Si tu le dis, abandonna le susnommé, connaissant le caractère buté de son allocutaire. Il n'empêche que je me demande si Konan se contente vraiment de ton ''Jtm'' minable.  
-Si elle est pas contente, c'est son problème, râla le brun. J'vais pas perdre de mon temps pour son bon plaisir.  
-T'es sûr de l'aimer, ta copine ? , questionna d'un ton pyrrhonien Neji.  
-Bah ouais, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! , affirma l'autre, peut-être d'une manière trop empressée pour être franche.  
-A mon avis, c'est surtout qu'elle est ''bonne au pieu'', pour reprendre ton expression. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas, Kiba ?  
-Oh ta gueule, tu me saoules, réfuta ce dernier, irrité. »

Neji haussa les épaules, faisant fi de la réplique crue de son ami. Il en avait l'habitude, de ses réactions grossières lorsqu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il avait tort, ou était en tort, dans le cas présent. Il s'y était habitué et savait que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était d'attendre qu'il se calme. Il devient bien avouer qu'il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Mais d'un autre côté, le voir sortir avec de nombreuses filles et oser, de surcroît, prétendre qu'il les aimait, ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Après tout, lui, qui était, il fallait bien le reconnaître, bien plus populaire que Kiba auprès de la gente féminine, ne se permettait tout de même pas de les collectionner, de les considérer comme de simples trophées de chasse. Mais plus encore que cela, ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'est que l'Inuzuka essaye de lui faire croire qu'un ''Jtm'' a autant de valeur qu'un ''Je t'aime'', ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, le brun en était l'exemple parfait. En fait, celui-ci était, au final, assez paradoxal. Cependant, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Son ami était du genre à sans cesse vouloir avoir raison sans vraiment veiller à être crédible.

L'Hyûga mit faim à sa contemplation de la prairie céleste, aujourd'hui comme en général, emplie de moutons cotonneux à la couleur albe pour scruter le visage, crispé par la contrariété, de son acolyte. Il plaisait aux filles, c'était compréhensible. Une tignasse de cheveux chocolat farouche, des pupilles fendues lui donnant un regard sauvage, d'étranges crocs ensanglantés tatoués sur ses joues, des lèvres minces formant souvent un sourire carnassier arborant des canines curieusement affûtées, un nez mutin adoucissant quelque peu son air truculent. Une aura animale qui en faisait fantasmer plus d'une se dégageait de lui. Et il en profitait bien, au grand dam de Neji, qui aimerait bien que Kiba arrête de courir après toutes ces filles qui ne savaient rien faire d'autre que glousser bêtement en sa présence. Même s'il était dans l'obligation de reconnaître que sa dernière conquête, Konan, n'était pas de cette sorte. Malgré tout, cela ne changeait pas vraiment, il l'exécrait, comme toutes les autres, toutes celles qui lui tournaient autour, toutes celles qui s'étaient retrouvées dans son lit.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur trouver, à toutes ces gourgandines ?! Leur conversation est aussi passionnante qu'une partie de shôgi à la télévision, n'en déplaise à Shikamaru, leur intelligence égale au taux d'humidité dans le Sahara et leur originalité semblable au nombre de bulles présentes dans de l'eau plate. Elles n'avaient absolument rien d'intéressant, en somme. Enfin si, elles avaient un tour de poitrine à la taille équivalente à leur stupidité et des fesses aussi grosses que leur trousse à maquillage. Il était clair que de ce côté-là, il aurait bien du mal à leur faire concurrence. Et puis, sans doute y avait-il autre chose qui faisait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il était un homme. Or, son ami, pas besoin d'avoir fait de hautes études pour le savoir, était le parfait hétérosexuel, ce qui compliquait légèrement (oui, légèrement) les choses.

Neji s'était résigné à ce que cet amour ne soit jamais révélé au grand jour, ne soit qu'une espèce de fantasme qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec une de ces coureuses, qu'il lui racontait ses exploits sexuels avec l'une d'entre elles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que celle-ci meure, lui hurler son amour, lui interdire de flirter avec qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Éclater en sanglots, verser des larmes, de jalousie, de souffrance, de rage.

Mais finalement, il se contentait de conserver une expression impassible, de rendre son regard ivoirin impénétrable, d'étouffer les vibrations coléreuses de sa voix. D'être ce qu'il était habituellement, en fin de compte. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru cela aussi difficile.

_Je t'aime, Kiba..._

* * *

D'une manière nonchalante, Kiba tapait une réponse rapide à sa petite-amie, qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se voir ce soir. Bien que l'idée ne l'enchante pas vraiment, il avait décidé d'accepter afin de se changer les idées. Tout du moins, d'essayer, car la réussite n'était vraiment pas garantie, il le savait pour avoir tenté le coup à de multiples reprises, avec des tas de filles différentes. Enfin, pas si différentes étant donné qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes, à sa grande consternation. Elles étaient toutes plus pitoyables les unes que les autres, avec leurs idées pré-faites affligeantes de par leur bêtise. Franchement, pourquoi ces bécasses s'étaient-elles mises en tête que miauler pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble l'excitait ? Lui, il trouvait ça pathétique et cela n'avait pour seul résultat que de frelater l'acte sexuel, ce qu'il trouvait tout bonnement excédant. Il y avait des moments où il se disait qu'il en avait vraiment assez de faire passer toutes ces filles, la suivante toujours plus crispante que la précédente, dans son lit dans le seul but de cacher ce qu'il avait de plus honteux en lui.  
Voyant Neji perdu dans ses propres pensées dont il aimerait bien connaître les détails, il en profita pour admirer celui-ci en toute discrétion. Enfin, discrétion... Son regard sauvage fixait d'une manière assez évidente son acolyte, ce qui faisait que pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Tant pis. Ses pupilles fendues s'étaient attardées sur la longue chevelure d'ébène, à l'allure velouteuse, de l'Hyûga, celle dans laquelle il brûlerait de passer sa main, de parcourir de ses doigts, d'y plonger son nez retroussé afin d'en sentir pleinement l'odeur de mangue dont il percevait les effluves lorsqu'il était à proximité, qu'il souhaiterait tant voir détachée, virevoltant à chacun de ses pas.

Son regard quitta la toison brune de son ami pour le plonger brièvement dans ses iris opalins. Des orbes laiteux qu'il désirerait tant, ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois, exprimer quelque chose. Juste une fois, qu'ils ne soient pas de marbre, qu'ils pétillent d'une émotion. Ils n'en seraient, l'Inuzuka en était sûr et certain, que plus beaux, plus captivants. N'importe quelle émotion. Juste que ce soit quelque chose d'heureux, pas question que ce soit une tristesse accablante ou une culpabilité lancinante. Non, ce serait un amusement narquois, une joie altière, une tendresse énigmatique. Peut-être même une passion occultée à grand-peine. L'espoir de voir un jour ces sentiments retranscrits dans les yeux de nacre de Neji était saugrenu, il en était bien conscient, seulement, il se permettait tout de même, vaniteusement, de croire qu'un jour, peut-être... Pour lui...

Kiba secoua énergiquement la tête, chassant ces idées absurdes de son esprit quelque peu embrouillé par un excès de mièvrerie dans ses pensées, peu convenantes venant d'un homme viril digne de ce nom. A cette réflexion, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire acerbe que, fort heureusement, son acolyte ne sembla pas remarquer. Pouvait-il réellement prétendre être un homme viril digne de ce nom, lui qui s'était amouraché d'un autre homme, un de ses meilleurs amis, de surcroît ? Les gens de ce genre n'étaient pas des hommes virils, il le savait bien. Non, c'était des individus pas nets, pervers, détraqués, même. Des erreurs de la nature. Des tapettes. Sa mère le lui avait suffisamment rabâché pour qu'il en soit assuré. Il ne pouvait pas être l'un d'eux. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait être celui pour lequel il se faisait passer. Il devait aimer les femmes, s'amuser à les collectionner, se délecter de leurs formes. Oui, il les collectionnait. Mais seulement par souci d'être dans la norme. Il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir à ne faire qu'un avec ses minettes, à toucher leur poitrine, leurs hanches, leurs fesses, leurs cuisses. Sans doute à leurs courbes plantureuses et onctueuses préférerait-il une silhouette musclée et abrupte. Mais cela lui était interdit.

_Je t'aime, Neji..._

* * *

Il inspira un grand coup. Plongea ses prunelles opalescentes dans le regard bestial de Kiba. Chercha ses mots, comment présenter cette chose qui pourrait paraître si banale au premier abord. Cette chose qu'il n'était même pas certain de vouloir. En fait, il était convaincu qu'il ne voulait pas de ça, d'elle, dans sa vie. Pourquoi lui avait-il alors permis d'y pénétrer ? Sans doute par jalousie, par lassitude, par envie de tenter de passer à autre chose, d'effacer ses sentiments qui ne faisaient, finalement, que l'affaiblir. Malgré le fait qu'il sache que cela ne servait à rien. C'était ancré profondément en lui, bien trop qu'il puisse s'en délester aussi aisément qu'il le voudrait.

« Je me suis trouvé une petite-amie, déclara t-il d'un ton froid. »

Son interlocuteur le fixa d'un air hébété, incrédule. Après quelques instants, ses traits se durcirent et ses yeux vides de tout sentiment, impénétrable. Ce fut au tour de Neji d'être abasourdi en constatant la réaction de son ami.

« Et c'est qui, cette nana qui a réussi l'exploit d'attirer ton attention ? , s'enquit celui-ci d'une voix vibrante d'une ire sombre.  
-Temari. »

Temari, hein... , se dit aigrement l'Inuzuka.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. C'était une belle jeune femme intelligente, mature et originale. Elle était aux antipodes complets des minettes que lui se faisait quotidiennement, c'était indubitable. Malgré le fait que cela contribue au bonheur de son ami (du moins le croyait-il), il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr profondément cette fille. De la jalouser, de l'envier.  
Elle, elle avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de celui-ci qu'il aimait. Elle, elle aurait le droit de peigner de ses doigts fins ses longs cheveux. Elle, elle pourrait l'embrasser, le caresser. Elle, elle était une fille. Elle, elle avait le droit de l'aimer. Tout ce qu'il avait sottement osé espérer. Comme il avait été naïf...

« Bah, c'est cool. C'est une nana bien roulée, Temari. – S'apercevant de l'air consterné de son interlocuteur – Même si j'me doute bien que c'est pas ce qui t'intéresse chez-elle. Enfin bon, désolé, mais faut que j'y aille. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, Kiba tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rageur, laissant son acolyte, perdu, livré à lui-même.

* * *

Quelques jours après cette nouvelle troublante, autant pour le principal concerné que pour son compère, ce dernier avait pris une décision. C'était inéluctable, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Égoïstement, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Il n'en était plus capable.

Kiba ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, devoir faire face à ce qu'il allait, inévitablement, devenir s'il ne réagissait pas. Une loque. Une lavette. Exactement ce contre quoi il s'était tant battu, ce fond de lui qui commençait à remonter à la surface qu'il avait essayé à tout prix d'occulter, d'étouffer, d'annihiler. Malheureusement, maintenant, avec la nouvelle accablante de celui qu'il aimait, il n'y arrivait tout simplement plus.

Ces quelques jours lui avaient bien montrés qu'il touchait le fond. Le rythme était devenu bien trop soutenu pour lui. Devoir étouffer des larmes ignominieuses à chaque fois qu'il voyait Neji embrasser cette espèce de catin, se retenir d'aller les séparer. Pourtant, cela n'arrivait pas souvent, ces deux-là tenaient à rester corrects en publique. Mais le peu de fois qu'il était forcé de voir ça lui suffisait largement pour se sentir défaillir sous un maelström de sentiments immondes.

Sans compter le fait qu'il se ressassait sans cesse ce spectacle, ignoble à ses yeux, le troublant davantage. Même une fois chez-lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. La question n'était pas de cacher son désespoir à Neji, c'était plutôt d'essayer de rester digne, viril. Il n'était pas autorisé à être faible, à se laisser aller.

Alors, c'était décidé. L'Inuzuka tapota sur le clavier de son portable avec lourdeur un message qu'il adressa à l'homme de tous ses soucis.

* * *

L'Hyûga marchait d'un pas confiant dans la rue. Kiba lui avait demandé, par l'intermédiaire d'un sms à l'orthographe déplorable, de venir lui rendre une visite dans le courant de l'après-midi. Il n'y avait personne chez-lui alors il voulait en profiter. Il se dit fielleusement qu'ils allaient sans doute encore parler de la dernière conquête de son homme à femmes d'ami. D'ailleurs, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, l'Inuzuka ne semblait pas essayer de lui extirper des informations sur sa relation avec Temari. Il semblait même... Eviter le sujet, comme si en discuter était douloureux. Ce qui l'arrangeait au moins autant que ça l'intriguait. En effet, que pourrait-il lui dire étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble ? Alors que ce serait sans doute la seule chose qui l'intéresserait.

Il pourrait assurément se convaincre du fait que la formation de leur couple était encore trop fraîche pour qu'ils franchissent ce pas. Cependant, il savait bien, intérieurement, qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à le franchir, que cela n'arriverait jamais. Après tout, n'avait-il déjà pas bien du mal à se forcer à l'embrasser ? Ce n'était pas elle, le problème, mais lui, son corps. Ses lèvres ténues qui ne voulaient rencontrer que celles de Kiba, sa langue qui ne souhaitait entamer une danse passionnée qu'avec la sienne, son nez aquilin qui ne tolérait que les effluves musqués de son acolyte, sa peau diaphane qui ne demandait qu'à n'être effleurée que de celle, hâlée, du brun. Son enveloppe charnelle qui n'acceptait que celle de son compère à ses côtés, dans un grand lit, tous deux suintants et poisseux de fluides desquels la pensée l'embarrassait, après des ébats effrénés. Des pensées bien obscènes, selon lui.

D'ailleurs, Neji devait bien avouer qu'il avait, des fois, du mal à regarder Kiba droit dans les yeux, de peur que ces élucubrations lascives lui reviennent en tête, le déstabilisant, ce dont il était hors de question. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de montrer son trouble à ce jeune homme de nature particulièrement fureteuse.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement dans lequel vivait son ami ainsi que sa sœur et sa mère. Il frappa à la porte puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, sonna à plusieurs reprises équitablement espacées. Intrigué, il exerça une légère pression sur la poignée de la porte et constata que celle-ci était ouverte.  
Il entra dans le salon, joyeusement désordonné de par la présence de cinq chiens actuellement tous absents.

Ce calme lui était presque oppressant, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait nulle part Kiba qui lui aurait, normalement, déjà sauté dessus. Que se passait-il ? Lentement, un sentiment de doute vicieux s'immisçait en lui, glaçant son sang et faisant battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, un sentiment inexplicable, comme s'il pressentait quelque chose de terrible.

Réticent, il s'approcha de la chambre de Kiba. Il posa une main moite et tremblante sur la poignée en métal froide. L'Hyûga tenta de reprendre un rythme de respiration régulier, d'allonger ses saccades pour en faire de véritables inspirations, en vain. Alors, finalement, il ouvrit lentement la porte, s'attendant au pire.

Et le pire l'attendait. Un spectacle purpurin atroce.

Kiba était allongé sur son lit, yeux clos. On pourrait croire qu'il dormait... S'il n'y avait pas ce liquide cinabre poisseux qui s'écoulait vicieusement de ses poignets ainsi que de ses avant-bras, si son teint n'était pas livide, faisant détestablement ressortir ses tatouages aux motives de crocs sanglants.

« Que... »

Tout ce rouge donnait la nausée à Neji, qui ne put retenir quelques larmes inconscientes de couler sur ses joues laiteuses. Autour de lui, tout semblait devenir flou, tourner autour de lui. Vacillant, il s'appuya contre la porte, gardienne de cette funeste scène, et mit une main trémmulante sur sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer des sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à être extirpés avec force de sa gorge brûlante, en un hurlement de désespoir.

A travers le torrent de larmes qui affluait de ses pupilles opalines, il réussit à entrapercevoir des symboles, peut-être des lettres, sur l'avant-bras de son ami. Un message ?  
D'une marche chancelante, il s'approcha du corps sanglant. Saisit avec douceur le poignet de Kiba. Et lut, sur sa peau, gravé en lettres de sang...

_Je t'aime Neji

* * *

_Juste une précision. Je ne pense absolument pas ce que j'ai écrit dans le point de vue de Kiba. C'était juste pour semer le doute, l'incertitude, en lui.


End file.
